Let Go
by PeaceLoveSiriusBlack
Summary: Lily Luna Potter had delt with her overwhelming family for her whole life. None of them ever taking the time to notice what Lily was feeling. Will Lily finally let go and be free of the constant chaos and envy?


**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius Black would be alive and married to me, sadly that is not the case**

Lily Potter wanted to let go, but was too afraid.

She was afraid to give into the darkness that consumed her mind.

Lily tried to convince herself that she would be missed

James, her eldest brother, had Quidditch and Veronica. Though she knew he loved her he would get over it.

Albus had his books and he would still have James and Rose. Albus was close with her, but he had so many other friends. They had such a big family you probably wouldn't even be able to tell that she was gone.

Rose was perfect. Rose was nice enough, but she didn't have time for her imperfect nuisance of a cousin. Rose had Scorpius and Hugo, not to mention her parents.

Lily's parents would be sad at first, but with time they would get over it. They would still have James and Albus, two children were enough.

Hugo, Lily's favorite cousin and best friend, he would miss her, right? Lily wasn't so sure. They had grown apart throughout this past year. Hugo had gotten friends of his own and discovered girls. He was another Potter-Weasley Quidditch prodigy and was a shoe-in for captain when the time came. Lily wasn't very good at Quidditch. She tried to e, but everything she did to improve just made her worse. Her parents told her she wasn't a disappointment, but all of the teasing from her cousins and uncles started to really get to her.

No Hugo wouldn't miss her, no one would.

Lily began to cry. This realization had not helped her like they said it would. The voices in her head were destroying her, but she couldn't stop it.

Lily reached for the knife, trying again to think of someone that would miss her. Scorpius? No. Victoire? No way in hell. Teddy? Maybe…

Teddy Lupin, her favorite person in the entire world. He is also her crush. Something always seemed to get in her way. For one, he was nine years her senior. Two, he was like family. Three, Victoire was head over heels for him and when Victiore wanted something she _always_ got it.

Victoire and Lily never really got along. Though Victoire was nine years older Victoire resented Lily. Victoire normally got the attention, but for some reason, when Lily was born everyone fell in love with her. She was the only girl in the family that had dark hair and she did the impossible by holding her own with all of the boys in her family. But worst of all Teddy thought she was the sweetest thing. Sometimes she even thought he liked her, though she would never tell anyone.

Yes, Teddy would miss Lily. Despite all of the protests from the voices in her mind, she put down the knife as her mother called her to the kitchen.

Lily wiped the tears away and fixed her clothes. She put on the fake smile and walked down stairs. Rose, Roxanne, Dominique, Aunt Hermione, and her mother were all grinning broadly and giggling with excitement. "What is going on?" Lily asked.

"Oh Lily, We have wonderful news!" Rose squealed.

"What, are we finally getting a puppy?" Lily asked hopefully.

They all rolled their eyes, "No…" Roxanne looked like she could barely contain herself, "Teddy and Victoire are getting married!"

Lily went pale and had to grip the counter for support. "What?" was all she could get out.

"Aren't you excited? Victoire wants you to be her maid of honor!" he mother chimed.

"She wants me to what?" Lily's voice grew thick with anger.

"Dominique looked a bit disappointed, "She said she wanted to make up for all of the years of resentment and start anew."

Lily knew it wasn't the real reason. Victoire wanted to rub the wedding in her face. "Bullshit." Lily snarled.

Everyone gasped in surprise, "Lily! Don't speak like that!" Her mother scolded. Lily didn't curse. Not in front of people anyways. Lily was very good at masking her feelings, but this was the last straw.

"Why not? You know it's true! She is just doing this to get to me. She has always hated me and now she has something to hurt me with. You can tell Victoire that she can shove that maid of honor crap up her arse!"Again everyone gasped, but this time she didn't stick around to be scolded.

She ran up to her room and grabbed her knife. Her tears were soaking her blouse, but she didn't care. Why should she care if no one else cared about her? She was finally going to escape the voices and the people. She knew that the voices in her head were right, though, no one cared about her, not even Teddy.

She held her diary in her and wrote a quick note:

_Dear Family, _

_If you are reading this, I have taken my life. My life has become too hard to bear. This will probably come as a surprise to you since I have never shown any sign that I was hurting or may be because you were too blind and self-absorbed to notice. The journal in my hand __is_ _was my diary. I poured my heart and soul in to the diary and I hope this helps you understand my decision. _

_ With all my love,_

_ Lily_

Lily took a deep breath and plunged the dagger into her heart. She sucked in a sharp breath as the pain hit, but she was soothed by the cold. She faintly heard the terrified screams of her family and they burst through the door. Then everything was quite. For the first time in what seemed like forever, there were no voices in her head or someone nagging her about their problems.

The last thing Lily did was smile before drifting off into nothingness, Lily had finally let go. Lily was finally free.

**I'm back! Miss me? Hey guys, so as you read in the summary this is a Lily Luna fic. I really like her Character and I think there is a lot of ways you can take her. I might make this story into a series of oneshots about how her family nad friends are dealing with Lily's death. I also might have Lily survive and have her work through her problems and such. **

**I am working on some more stories including SiriusXOC, DracoXOC, JamesSPotterXOC, HadesXPersephone (Greek Mythology) and some CatoXsomeone(Hunger Games)**

**Okay, enough about me! I would love to hear your feed back! Please review!**

**XOXO Miranda**


End file.
